As bandwidth demands continue, network operators, equipment vendors, and the like are moving towards higher and higher bit rate interfaces, e.g. 10 Gb/s to 40 Gb/s, 100 Gb/s, etc. Optical Transport Network (OTN), such as through ITU-T G.709/Y.1331 (Dec. 2009) “Interfaces for the Optical Transport Network (OTN)”, is emerging as an efficient protocol for encapsulation of various client signals such as, for example, Ethernet. Client signals in OTN may be mapped/multiplexed into various signals include Optical Channel Transport Unit layer k (OTUk) where k=1, 2, 3, etc. OTU1 is utilized for serialized 2.5 Gb/s signals, OTU2 is utilized for serialized 10 Gb/s signals, OTU3 is utilized for serialized 40 Gb/s signals, and OTU4 is utilized for serialized 100 Gb/s signals. OTU1e and OTU2e are methods identified in ITU-T G.Supplement 43 for framing 10 GE LAN PHY payloads into OUT frames in an OTN based system. In various conventional embodiments, 100 Gb/s signals are being offered as 10×10 Gb/s or 4×25 Gb/s based parallelized signals. For example, routers are offering 100 Gb/s Ethernet (100 GbE) parallelized interfaces. There exists a need for an optical transceiver, mapping method, management method, and the like supporting 100 Gb/s parallelized signals while providing the benefits of OTN.